explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
The Xindi
'' |image= |series= |production=40358-301 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Rick Berman and Brannon Braga |director=Allan Kroeker |imdbref=tt0572259 |guests=Richard Lineback as Kessick, Stephen McHattie as Alien Foreman, Tucker Smallwood as Xindi-Primate Councilor, Randy Oglesby as Degra, Rick Worthy as Jannar, Scott MacDonald as Commander Dolim, Marco Sanchez as Corporal Romero, Daniel Dae Kim as Corporal Chang, Nathan Anderson as Sergeant Kemper, Steven Culp as Major Hayes, Chris Freeman as Alien Head Guard and Adam Taylor Gordon as Young Charles Tucker |previous_production=The Expanse |next_production=Anomaly |episode=ENT S03E01 |airdate=10 September 2003 |previous_release=The Expanse |next_release=Anomaly |story_date(s)=Unknown (2153) |previous_story=The Expanse |next_story=Anomaly }} =Summary= As Enterprise travels deeper into the Delphic Expanse, a secret council of aliens discuss what to do with the lone human spaceship. Meanwhile, Captain Jonathan Archer directs Enterprise to a mining penal colony within the Expanse. He then strikes a deal with the mine's foreman: in exchange for a half-liter of liquid platinum, Archer and Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III will be allowed to meet a Primate worker named Kessick. Archer requests the coordinates of Xindus, the Xindi homeworld, from Kessick. But the alien refuses to help unless Archer helps him escape. Archer declines, but he soon learns that the foreman had ulterior motives, since he has ordered three warships to overpower Enterprise and enslave his crew. Kessick claims to know how to escape the mine, but asks for Archer's help in return for guiding the Starfleet officers. Archer reluctantly agrees, and Kessick leads him and Tucker through the mine's sewage removal system. However, the group is soon detected in a conduit, and the foreman floods the system with plasma in an effort to kill them. They narrowly escape being killed, but quickly fall into the hands of the mine's security forces. Meanwhile, Sub-Commander T'Pol persuades Lieutenant Malcolm Reed to allow the newly assigned MACOs (Military Assault Command Operations) to attempt an extraction. Led by him, they perform remarkably well in combat, and manage to rescue Archer, Tucker, and Kessick. Enterprise then leaves orbit just as the warships arrive. Unfortunately, Kessick dies, but not before providing coordinates for the Xindi homeworld. When the ship reaches this position, there is nothing but a 100-year-old field of space debris. =Errors and Explanations= Nitpicking # There was one scientific error or at least a silly detail: Why would the administrator of the colony insist on liquid platinum? Platinum is a real metal which is solid at room temperature and has a melting point of 1772°C. Why would he want a specially isolated can with molten platinum instead of a much more practical cold and solid bar? It is possible that the administrator wanted the platinum in liquid form, to test the technical abilities of the humans. IMDB Anachronisms # The Xindi miner that Archer and Trip help to escape the mining facility is seen climbing a ladder to the surface. From the camera angle, one can plainly see a "Vibram" logo on the sole of his boot - clearly a goof, unless, of course, Vibram became an intergalactic company so large that, by the 22nd Century, it sold its products in the Delphic Expanse. Perhaps Vibram boots are standard issue for the facility. Nit Central # Sparrow47 on Wednesday, September 10, 2003 - 8:06 pm: So, Archer and co. are on this mission, right? And it's really important, right? So important, that it stands to reason they'll have to undergo lots of dangerous tasks to get it completed, right? So... when they get trapped by the miners, why doesn't anyone suggest using the transporter? ''ClaytonRumley on Thursday, September 11, 2003 - 11:37 am:''I think when Archer tried to contact Enterprise the second time he was going to request a beam-out, but the ionization process was already interfering with his communicator.''SeniramUK 11:55, November 10, 2018 (UTC)''There may be something in the walls which blocks the transporter beam. # Why are the Xindi building one giant weapon? The impression I keep getting is that they're constructing one giant Death Star-esque thing that will then blow up Earth. Now, you know this thing's going to have to need defenses, because they can't imagine, if they think the Earth's capable of invading their space with hundreds of ships, that none of those ships will be defending Earth during their next attack. Thus... why not just build a whole bunch of smaller ships, like the probe they've already used? They obviously pack a punch, and if there's going to be a battle, then it stands to reason that the more ships they have, the more are probably going to be able to get through to reach the target. The Death Star approach doesn't really seem feasible. ''Darth Sarcasm on Thursday, September 11, 2003 - 11:20 am:''Except (according to Future Guy), Earth's attack on the Xindi occurs four hundred years in the future. The Xindi may simply feel Earth is not prepared to defend itself from this type of attack in the present.''SeniramUK 11:55, November 10, 2018 (UTC)''In any case, a larger weapon will be more powerful and easier to defend. Besides, They may only have one power system. # Why doesn't Archer get suspicious the moment he sees the Xindi's finger? In fact, why does Phlox have to perform all the analysis he needed to perform to come up with the fact that the Xindi from the probe attack was most likely reptilian? Archer got a really good look at the guy after the attack. Frankly, he should at least think that all Xindi are reptilian, and thus, seeing the finger, one that looks remarkably human to me, should at least give him pause. # I hope they explain at some point what the MACOs were using, as they didn't look like your normal phasers, and I thought phasers were the latest and greatest in Earth weaponry? ''Darth Sarcasm on Thursday, September 11, 2003 - 11:20 am:''The phase-pistols were new two years before in Broken Bow. It stands to reason that Starfleet (or whatever defense branch runs the MACOs) has updated its arsenal in the intervening period.''ClaytonRumley on Thursday, September 11, 2003 - 11:37 am:''Well, the millitary on Earth (especially the US millitary in present times) always has superior technology compared to what civilian organisations have. Phasers may be the best thing Starfleet has, but the army might be a decade or two ahead of them. # The Undesirable Element on Wednesday, September 10, 2003 - 8:46 pm: I'm fascinated by the conclusion to this episode. The Xindi homeworld is already destroyed. I did not expect that. I'm interested to see where they go with that. Sparrow47 on Wednesday, September 10, 2003 - 9:09 pm: I rather expect that that wasn't the Xindi homeworld. But that's just me. :) # Summerfield on Wednesday, September 10, 2003 - 10:20 pm: What was the new room in the first scene called? It looked like an earlier version of Voyager's Astrometrics Lab. ScottN on Wednesday, September 10, 2003 - 10:55 pm: Summerfield, Archer called it a "Command Center". # Trike on Thursday, September 11, 2003 - 12:14 am: Archer didn't answer the foreman's question about how many crewmen he had. Yet later, the foreman says, "If he gets back to his starship, I'll lose 100 new workers." He’s obviously guessing how many people it takes to crew a starship. # The foreman orders his lackey to "Take them to the surface. Shoot them." Why not shoot them where they were? As made evident moments later, the room could withstand weapon's fire. Taking them to the surface to shoot them makes it easier to dispose of the corpses! # Hans Thielman on Thursday, September 11, 2003 - 6:56 am: Where did T'Pol get the new clothes? There are no replicators. ''Darth Sarcasm on Thursday, September 11, 2003 - 11:20 am:''But the ship does have a quartermaster, who can supply the crew with clothing for landing parties, according to Civilization. Plus, maybe she simply got the new clothes during the time Enterprise was being refitted in The Expanse. Or maybe she had them all along, and we just never saw her wear them before because when she was on duty, she typically wore her High Command outfit. # Influx on Thursday, September 11, 2003 - 7:27 am: Why didn't Archer offer the head guy some medical treatment -- seems he was almost close to death and could have used that more than Liquid platinum. ''Chris Booton (Cbooton) on Thursday, September 11, 2003 - 8:18 am:''What was funny was that, I honestly thought he did mean to say Latinum as him saying he prefers it in it's liquid state would help to fix some of the problems caused by liquid latinum in Who Mourns for Morn?. # '' roger on Thursday, September 11, 2003 - 9:06 am:'' How many of those marines are on the ship? Aren't any of them women? ''Darth Sarcasm on Thursday, September 11, 2003 - 11:20 am:''We saw at least one woman down on the planet... she had that hand-to-hand fight with one of the mine guards. Category:Episodes Category:Enterprise